


Book Smart

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Experimentation, Kissing, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenpou gets a lot of information from books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Smart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "first kiss" meme.

It happened over a book, of course. Tenpou was sitting curled up in an armchair, reading something, a cigarette dangling between his fingers. Over half of it was ash; the fragile column of grey fell to the floor as Tenpou raised his hand to his mouth and took a drag.

"You should let some fresh air in here," Kenren said, wrinkling his nose at the scent of stale tobacco smoke and unswept carpet.

"I like it like it is," Tenpou said absently, turning the page and widening his eyes at whatever the illustration was. He looked up abruptly. "What do you know about France?"

"France?" Kenren said. He had a vague idea it was far, _far_ to the West. "Let's concern ourselves with Heaven, Marshal."

Tenpou unfolded himself, cigarette still in one hand, book held loosely in the other, his index finger keeping his place. He stepped closer, and kissed Kenren deliberately, his tongue flicking along Kenren's lips before sliding into his shocked and open mouth. 

"Hmm," Tenpou said, and put the book down, pulling Kenren against him and kissing harder, the taste of his mouth acrid with tobacco. He turned away and picked up the book again, taking the final drag from his cigarette. 

"I can't say I see what makes that so particularly French," he said mildly, and resumed reading.

Kenren slipped away, his heart pounding. He had the strangest desire to discuss Europe further.


End file.
